Long Time , No See
by PiosonAngelLove
Summary: John is on his normal walk through the streets but something else was different.  Sherlock/John, Set 2 months after Sherlock's "death" ,Enjoy


This is set after what happens in the last episode in series 2 , so if u don't wanna have spoilers don't read it!

It was a typical night for John since Sherlock took his own life he didn't know what to do on his own, John normally sat staring at his laptop screen wondering what to type or look up. When the next morning came John when for is walk when mostly still dark in early hours. He walked pass his old partners house and noticed something odd about it. The lights was burning bright and he could see a man like shadow walking away from the window.

John though it was in the interest to just check in either by knocking or getting into the house. He walked toward the door and got ready to softly knock on the dark wood on the door when it opened with the lightly touch. John slowly walked in not to alarm anyone who came in here, when he got to the door way of the living room.

He heard a familiar voice from within the room.

"Good morning , John" A man stood there with the back to the door. John let his curiosity get the better of him and he quickly turned around to see the man he wanted to see for the last 2 months.

"S-Sherlock…?" John stumbled abit because of the shock of actually seeing him alive again. "what the hell? Is this s particle joke! .. Well you seriously pulling on my heart strings". The young man turned around to show his visitor his face before he smirked and spoke. "Like I said , Good morning John". John's emotions flooded down on him , happiness , sadness, and being frustrated because that little smile/smirk means that it was a joke .. well to Sherlock.

John stayed calm and softly asked. "Well if your live what happened on the roof top… I saw it with my own eyes Sherlock!". Sherlock looked at his friend breaking down , he took a few steps closing in on John. "John , it was for the very best I didn't tell you okay" John quickly answered back. " So Im again left in the dark! Not knowing where im gonna end up every day .. Since you fucked off Sherlock my if has been lifeless , boring, cold without you being there with your selfish remarks". Sherlock looked into John's eyes before saying something softly. "Im sorry it effected you so much is there away I could make it up to you?". They both stud there for a few minutes before John shook his head and turn away." No , there isn't anything you can do now.." His voice trailed off than sighed. Sherlock though of ways to make John just to stay for longer , Sherlock places one of his cold hands John's shoulder. "John , don't you leave we only started talking". Sherlock's voice was low always like a whisper … not like he normally would talk.

John sighed again before turning around to noticed the man in front of him was the same old man as before with his icy cold eyes the way it would read himself so well." Sherlock I only came here to check on things as normally the lights aren't on this early , that all…" John said so softly not to hurt his friend but this was hard his emotions as for all those years , stuck inside.

Sherlock leaned in closer , meeting eyes with his friend . "why don't you stay for a warm cup of tea?" John stared into Sherlock's eyes before slowly nodding , than Sherlock moved his hand to Johns cheek and than leaned in close lightly placing his lips on Johns.

John gasped at the sudden touch and acted back on Sherlock's movement, They both came closer enjoying their one moment together. The kiss wasn't anything demanding just soft because they both wanted this for a long time.

Sherlock leans away than looked into John's eye's , feeling John's breath on his face it was so weird for Sherlock to be acting like this but John didn't care .. Sherlock was finally back for him and **only **him.

Sherlock smiled before saying. " Now you wanna stay right..?" John smiled back and with a short answer , He stayed there.

"of course I'll stay if you will have me?" Sherlock sat in his chair and smirked at his partner. "Well of course , I would love some company"

Really what Sherlock was saying was

_Of course I want you to stay … I've missed you … _


End file.
